YuGiOh Wizards
by kousagi101
Summary: Crappy title, anyway, the Hikaris, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi go to Hogwarts,
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh style!!!

typical story. Yugi,Ryou, and Malik get invited, Yami's still live inside them, but are slightly good, or at least on a kill the world leash. HikarixYami.

"Ow" Yugi Motou said, he had just felt a large lumpy envelope drop on him, "what?" he thought.

Yugi Motou,

Walking Down the street

Domino Japan

"Am I being stalked?" he thought, just then Yami woke up, /what is it aibou?/ "nothing, just got a.....letter"

* * *

Ryou Bakura was on the couch, his yami, Bakura, had spent the night using his body to steal jewelry, just then an object hit him square on the head, he looked down rubbing his head seeing a thick envelope addressed to him.

Ryou Bakura

A purple couch

Domino Japan

"weird" Ryou thought.

* * *

In Egypt, Malik experienced the same, he was lifting weights, and he suddenly saw a white thing fall on his face, he looked at it to see it was addressed to him.

Malik Ishtar

About to get hit by a dumbbell

Egypt, Cairo

Malik suddenly heard a large thunk, and fell.

* * *

"Ok, so where the hell to we get these things?" Yugi asked Ryou, he had contacted Ryou, and they both realized they were going to Hogwarts, "I mean, are we even magical?"

"The schools in England, so I'm guessing England" Ryou said. Bakura's shouting was suddenly heard, (they can hear each others yamis even when their in their soul rooms because they all have Sennen Items) //WHAT????//

"yes Bakura," Ryou sighed.

"Why don't we call Malik, he might have gotten one too" Yugi suggested, not wanting a fight to start.

* * *

Malik, Yugi, and Ryou had just met up with each other in Diagon Alley. The past week, Yugi and Ryou packed, and talked, they had also found Seto was going. //DAMMIT// Bakura had said/thought.

"We need money.." Ryou said, "I don't think wizards use pounds" //let me handle that// Bakura said, and suddenly he was standing there, "see you guys later!" he yelled, running into the crowd, laughing wickedly.

"Stupid" Malik said, what? Marik said, he had just woken up, "oh, the thief is just going to go rob some innocent people" Malik said, we should join him...... Marik said. "NO" Malik replied.

Yugi looked down worriedly at his puzzle, Yami hadn't woken up yet. He had been asleep since he got the letter. He and Malik went to the bank, where they exchanged Yen for Galleons, then to the wand shop. There they met Ollivander.

"Crazy old fart" both Malik, Marik, and Yugi said after they had received their wands. All their wands consisted of dark magic, "no big surprise" Yugi thought. Just then Bakura ran towards them.

"YOO HOOO" he yelled to them, "I gots my wand and crap, and I got your guys's crap for you too!" he held up a huge sack bulging out. They could hear Ryou yelling at Bakura from the ring. //BAKURA YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!!// "not yet" Bakura said, he ran off again, Yugi looked to see people running towards them, he took out his Galleon pouch, "how much?" he asked the first person.

Finally, it was time to head to the train, Ryou had finally gotten his body back, and had several bruises from when Bakura had tripped, or gotten things thrown at him. They stood now stood in front of a wall, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" Bakura yelled from inside of the ring, just then they saw a person walk by them into the wall, a boy with black hair approached them.

"First time?" he said.

"Y-yeah" Yugi said.

"Just walk through, running calms the nerves though, I'll guide you guys through, who's first?" the boy said.

"I'll go" Seto said, he walked calmly through the barrier, and disappeared.

"I'm not really sure, run? That seems really scary" Ryou said, //scary?// Bakura thought, //more like fun!// and he took control of Ryou's legs, and Ryou ran screaming through the barrier, Malik and Yugi laughed. (If the Yamis had had their own bodies, I would have had it so Bakura grabbed Ryou and slung him over his shoulder, running through with Ryou shouting for help). The boy with the glasses looked confused and muttered something about imperius curse.

"Ok, I'll go" Yugi said. He started running, but suddenly tripped, and ended up tripping through the barrier, Ryou caught him on the other side. "You okay Yugi?" he asked, Yugi nodded. Yami just then woke up, /what did I miss/ he asked Yugi. "I got accepted to a school because I apparently possess a magic, you've been sleeping, Ryou and Malik got accepted too, and I just tripped through a wall" Yugi explained. /wait, I've been asleep? For a week?/ Yami thought. "yup" said Yugi and Ryou, just then Malik entered, and the glasses boy followed after, Malik was laughing hard.

"YOU TRIPPED!" he said.

"Really?" Yugi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, they boarded the train, losing sight of the boy who had helped them. They found a 10 seater, and sat down, quickly joined by Seto, he got his laptop out and started typing. "What does he even type?" Bakura asked suddenly, everyone looked surprised, except Seto, he just kept typing. Just then 5 people stood in the doorway, "Are these taken?" a bushy haired girl asked,

Yugi noticed the black haired boy was there too, "no" he said.

They all sat down, the bushy haired girl started to talk, the other boys, all rolled their eyes.

"I'm Hermione Granger, are you new? I thought you had to be a first year to get in....."

"we really don't know actually" Malik said.

"Anyway, I'm Harry Potter" Harry said, he noticed no one gasped. "You don't know me?" he asked hopefully, he hated when people goggled at him.

"No, we live in Japan," Yugi said.

"GREAT!" Harry said. "These other people are, Ron Weasley, and his two brothers Fred and George" he pointed to three red headed people. They waved.

"I'm Yugi Motou," said Yugi.

"I'm Malik Ishtar" Malik said.

"I'm Ryou Bakura" said Ryou.

"And HE's Seto Kaiba" Yugi finished, pointing at the reclusive man on the laptop. The rest of the train ride they talked about what Hogwarts was, and Japan. "We gotta change" Yugi said, he pulled out his robes.

"Hemione, leave" said Ron abruptly.

She left scowling while the others started to change, just then Fred noticed Malik's scar.

"What is that mate?" he asked, pointing to the scar.

"Bad memories" he replied.

When they finished, Harry noticed Yugi's robes were a little long, "aren't you going to trip?" he asked Yugi, Yugi shook his head no, he, Malik, and Ryou did not share the Sennen secret with them.

When they got off the train, and to the castle, Yugi, Ryou,Seto, and Malik stood with first years. When the first years were done being sorted, it was THEIR turn. Seto first.

"ahhh, you have braveness, and your a bit of a prick, but you also show loyalty to those you love (*cough* MOKUBA *cough*) you are very wise,-

"now I know how Yugi, Ryou, and Malik feel" thought Seto, he was sitting on the stool, a scowl on his face, his arms and legs crossed as usual.

"RAVENCLAW" yelled the hat.

"Bakura, Ryou" Professor McGonogal yelled.

/hehe/ thought Bakura as he walked up, suddenly as he sat down, Ryou regained his body, but then Bakura pushed him out again, then Ryou did the same. The hat was taken aback (I found this line in another story)

"GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN, GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN" it yelled, before tumbling off, where it lay twitching, Ryou put his face in his hands, Bakura laughed. Once the hat was retrieved, the students, (all of who looked confused) other that Yugi and Malik who had burst out laughing, and were met by weird looks, looked anxiously. //I want to be in what Ryou wants// Bakura said to the hat. "very well......GRYFFINDOR" it yelled, there weren't much claps, only suprised looks.

Then it was Maliks turn, before it even touched Maliks head, the hat screamed, sensing Marik, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Malik blushed a little and Yugi and Ryou burst out laughing, the hat calmed down,and it was confronted by Marik that Malik wanted Gryffindor, so it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR," everyone was surprised.

Finally, Yugi was up, the hat was prepared, but not THAT prepared. "GRYF-NO SLYTH-NO-GRYF-NO-SLYTH-NO-GRY-NO-SLY-NO-GR-NO-S-NO-G-NO" this went on for about 2 minutes straight, Ryou and Malik didn't care about the looks, they were laughing their asses off, Yugi turned bright red, "just say Gryffindor" he thought to the hat, //yes, please do// said Yami.

"VERY WELL, GRYFFINDOR"

As soon as Yugi took his seat, Dumbledore got up, everyone still confused. "well....that was....different, anyway, we have 4 new students entering their 6th year, form Japan, that is all, you may eat"

Suddenly there was food everywhere, everyone was about to dig in when Dumbledore stood up again, "I've just been informed that the steak was prepared raw, continue"

Ryou's face grew pale, and Bakura took over, he controlled Ryou's movements, but not looks, "poor Ryou" Yugi thought to Yami, //yes, but DON'T interferre, I don't want my Aibou getting killed// Yami said. Yugi blushed, he loved his Yami, but didn't want to tell him. The entire Gryffindor table watched as Bakura took the plate of raw steak, and pile them into his mouth. After dinner, Malik, Yugi, and Ryou went to bed, Ryou still being controlled by Bakura. "Goodnight Baka Pharaoh and Crazy tomb keeper" he smiled, before falling asleep. Yugi lay down and talked to Yami through mind link, Malik the same.

* * *

"Ugh, I feel horrible" Ryou said the next morning.

"Maybe it was all that raw steak mate" Ron said.

"What?" Ryou said, no one except Harry, Yugi, and Malik noticed him saying. "Bakura" Yugi whispered under his breath. Ryou looked less confused now.

They shared all classes with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins, where they met Draco Malfoy. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lupin let the students pick, where they picked bogart. Unfortunatley, Yugi, Malik, Seto, and Ryou had no knowledge of it. They were last in line, Seto first, where it turned into Mokuba, crying, "ne sama" he said, before starting to melt, then Joey came up, and said "we're over" all the girls felt disappointed, Seto was gay.

"Ridickulus" Seto said calmly. It turned into Joey in a dog suit, and Mokuba laughing. Malik next, it was Marik, when he was evil, he held the rod, and laughed. "It's over" he said. //MALIK THATS NOT ME" Marik yelled, Malik shook, and then yelled Ridikculus.

"Why is Malik afraid of himself?" Harry asked Ron, Ron shrugged.

Then Ryou, the same thing happened, except with Bakura, he was the theif king, scar and all, and held a knife to his upper left arm, Ryou flinched, //RYOU THAT'S NOT ME, I'M WAAAAAY BETTER LOOKING// Bakura yelled. He took over and yelled Ridickulus, and only Harry noticed the voice change. Yugi was last.

It was Yami, during the Seal of Oricalchos stage, his eyes glowed red, the mark on his head, he was cold, and stared. "Aibou, I love Anzu" he said. Yugi was shaking and tears streamed down, Yami was just surprised, he remembered that day, it was a bad memory, the Seal had taken him over, but Anzu? What did she have to do with anything?

Lupin stepped forward shouting Ridickulus, and class was over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione wondered why Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were scared of themselves.

* * *

It had been two days since the bogart, Yugi got up, and was met by Ryou, Malik, and Seto at the breakfast table.

"Seto and Bakura are bored, it's you and Yami against them," Malik said, Ryou nodded. "I had no say" he commented. Harry and Ron just then came up.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We're just going to play a card game, wanna watch?" Ryou said.

"Sure, " they said.

"What's the biggest field you have here?" Seto asked.

Harry and Ron exchanged smirks, "Quidditch field" they said.

* * *

Seto, and Ryou stood on the field, Yugi came out in his robes. He looked embarrassed. He sighed.

"...And that's Duel Monsters" Malik explained.

"Wow" said Ron. They watched as Yugi walked onto the field. "Is Yugi really gonna win?" they stood, Fred and George coming too, watching.

"Yup, Yugi aint the King Of Games for nothing" Malik said, Ryou and Yugi transformed, making sure the watchers didn't see.

Then Yami yelled, "are you ready baka thief?" he flung his robe off, showing off his attire (Yami's outfit in episode 53).

Malik sighed, "he's so dramatic, poor Yugi"

"what?" Harry said, hearing it.

"I mean, Yugi's just really dramatic," Malik said, he heard Marik chuckle //come on, let's have some fun// "no" Malik said, his eyes widened as the duel became a shadow game, Yami turned to Malik, "Marik!" he yelled.

"Does Yugi look different?" Harry thought, "Marik?" he asked Malik.

"What? I heard Malik," Malik said dumbly.

As the duel started, Yami lost almost ALL his life points.

"He's gonna lose" Ron said.

Yugi then took over, Bakura and Seto had 12,000 points combined. He activated a card maiking it able to draw 6 new cards, he brought Exodia up, in attack, then he pulled a card where they had to discard their hands and draw 6 more, Yugi activated Obelisk in attack. Yami took over again, and won.

"that" said Fred

"was" said George

"AWESOME" yelled Ron.

Seto and Bakura grumbled as they got off the field, the shadow game made it so the monsters were real, and they had singe tips on the ends of their hair.

* * *

It had been two months, Bakura hadn't come out yet, which was good, until one fateful day in Hagrid's beast class. There were little dog, skeleton things, and Ryou and Malfoy were partnered, so were Yugi and Crabbe, and Malik and Goyle. Class was over, the only ones left were Ryou, Malik, Seto,Yugi, Crabbe, Goyle,Malfoy,Hermione,Harry, and Ron. They hadn't yet felt Malfoy's bullying yet, and then, all hell came loose. Ryou was doing all the work first of all, and Malfoy was insultling him. Then, Malfoy kicked the dog, having it run into Yugi's dog, (which Crabbe had set loose also) and they wound up in a big heap on the ground.

"Pathetic mudblood, probably gay too" Malfoy said, walking away, to sit on a crate. Malik got pissed, but before he could move, Ryou's hand shot up. He got up grimly, and so did Yugi, but it was Bakura and Yami, fully transformed. Yami walked over and kicked the crate as hard as it could. Harry and Ron and Hermione just watched. Bakura started to laugh. He picked Malfoy up by the scruff.

"Do you wanna mess with the theif king kid?" he asked very evily, his voice was seething and his eyes were cold and hard. Malfoy looked petrified. Yami found Crabbe.

"Yes, DO you?" he asked.

"Your not a thief king" Bakura said looking at Yami.

"Who cares?" Yami said, before looking back at Crabbe, shadows rose, and Malik, now Marik joined in, "Don't forget this wimp" he said, dragging Goyle in. It was a shadow game.

"How about we play a little game?" Yami asked.

"M-my daddy has money, he'll make you pay" yelled Malfoy.

"Yeah, so? Kaiba does too, and do we give a fuck?" Bakura said.

"Hey!" said Kaiba.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all just dumbfounded. As the game started, it was Yami, Bakura, and Marik against Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They had to withstand putting a knife through money to see how much they could get without cutting themselves.

"What a STUPID game" Malfoy sneered. Yami, Bakura, and Marik exchanged grins, they took out Ancient Egyptian knives, realy long ones, like in Aladdin, Malfoy's mouth dropped open. By the end of the game, all three Slytherins were sent to the Shadow Realm, that's when Harry spoke up.

"What is going on????" he demanded.

"Oh shit......" Bakura said.

"I'll leave this to Yugi," Yami said, retreating into the puzzle. Yugi looked around to see three demanding looks.

* * *

"So, I found this puzzle, and inside it holds the Pharaoh of Ancient Egyp-" Yugi started before being cut off by Hermione.

"THE nameless pharaoh???" she asked.

"Hermione shut up" Ron said. He got a glare, and Yugi continued.

"Yes, anyway, when I solved it, I found Yami, and he lives inside me now, same with Ryou and Malik, except both of theirs tried to kill me, one almost succeeded," Malik blushed.

"I don't believe this crap" Ron said. "If you don't want us to know, just say that"

Yugi glared, before he grew about 10 inches, his hair spiked out, and his eyes turned cold.

"Wanna say that again?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to see Malik and Bakura, their eyes slits, and hair wild.

"N-no" Ron said.

"Yami stop it!" Yugi said, regaining control, " but I thought you guys already knew, or at least suspected"

"nah, only Harry thought twice about it" Ron said, "anyway, what about Malfoy and them?" he asked.

Yugi grinned, he looked over to Bakura, "let's show our friends the shadow realm"

* * *

"So is this why the hat flipped out on you?" Harry asked.

"yes" said all three hikaris.

"What about the bogart though? What does that mean?" Hermione demanded.

"Well....." Ryou started, "Bakura here used to be evil" //hey// Bakura said (everyone in this scene can hear him, magical stuff,) //still am// "anyway," Ryou continued, " he and Malik, who used to hate the Pharaoh for no reason whatsoever teamed up, and involved me being hospitalized and THIS" he said, lifting his sleeve, Hermione gasped to see a large gash scar. "Bakura was controlled by Zorc, wanting vengeance on the Pharaoh, meaning he needed a host, so that's where I came in."

"But, he said, It's over, are you two dating?" Ron asked.

Ryou blushed, and thought I wish to himself, Bakura was stunned, he had forgotten that, no, he couldn't fall for his hikari, but why DID he stand up for him? "No" Ryou said, but it's Maliks turn.

Marik stepped forward. "Marik is made up of the hate for my family, and for the Pharaoh. SO with the rod" he held up the rod, "he violently stabbed my father to death, and almost my best friend. Anyway, I was afraid he would be evil again, which caused Bakura to die temporarily, and Yugi to nearly die. And I guess you could say, that I LIKE my yami.."

"Ok, now what's your story Yugi?" Hermione asked.

"Geez, everyone here has tried to kill you, and hated you, how does that make you feel?" Ron asked.

"Like crap" Yami said, Harry, Hermione and Ron were taken aback by the voice, "oops!" Yugi said, "anyway, after we got rid of Mariks bad side, a card named the Seal of Oricalchos appeared, it stole peoples soul, and turned everyone into people like Marik-"

"Hey" Said Marik.

"Anyway" said Yugi, "Yami unfortunatley was STUPID" Yami flinched at the memory, "enough to not listen to me, and sent me locked in a shadow realm, then Yami lost, and I took his place as the soul, and nearly died."

"Man, Yugi really gets it bad" Ron stated.

"What about this, "Anzu?"" Hermione asked.

//yes what about her?// Yami thought to himself. Yugi blushed, "w-ell, I kinda liked her, and she liked Yami, and he likes her, and I-" Yugi froze, he couldn't say he loved Yami, "I was sad she chose him over me"

"But she didn't even appear with the bogart..."Hermione started.

"Oh! We're here!" Yugi said, they appeared in the Shadow Realm to find Malfoy rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb. Crabbe and Goyle were punching each other.

"Ryou, is that why you ate the steak?" Ron asked.

"Ok, I don't know what your talking about, wait...BAKURA!" Ryou said.

After about an hour of laughing, they went to their rooms. Yami appeared next to Yugi, "Aibou.." Yugi looked at him and Yami gasped to see tear stains on his cheeks, "Yes Mou Hitori No Boku?" he answered.

"Aibou, we need to talk about the bogart.." Yami started.

"I know, it's true, you love, HER" he said with hate.

"No, I don't I love-" Yami started, before there was a flash, and there before them ws the Dark Lord Voldermort himself.

* * *

//Ryou?// Bakura asked. "Yes?" Ryou said. "Do you really love me?" Ryou gasped, "n-no, I mean you almost killed me, and, and....

yes" he said, giving up. //It's true// Bakura thought, //I love my hikari// "then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" he asked, pulling Ryou to his lips, he kissed him TENDERLY (lol) and fell backwards on the bed. Just then Bakura sensed a dark shadow, he looked over to Malik and Marik who were in deep LEMONY love, Marik suddenly sat up too, they exchanged glances and ran towards the Pharoahs room

* * *

//Malik??// Marik asked. "yes?" Malik said, //I love you// "I know, I love you too" Malik said.

//You know I wouldn't try to kill you or your friends again, right?// Marik asked, he heard Malik pause. //let me show you// Marik said after a minute of silence, he pulled Malik close, and started a passionate french kiss, soon they fell forward, and Maliks shirt was off. Just then Marik felt a dark prescence, he exchanged glances with Bakura, took control of Malik, and ran to the Pharaoh.

* * *

Yami took control and jumped up, Marik barged in, followed by Bakura, Harry, and Ron. Harry looked pained and held his forehead.

"What's this?" Voldemort said, looking at the Sennen Items, he touched the puzzle and pulled back as if he had been burned. "It's cursed" he hissed.

"Yeah? Your gonna be for waking me up" Bakura yelled.

"Oh, what's this? You have a lighter side? Let's just pull them out" Voldemort said, he took Yugi, Ryou, and Malik out, Malik was shirtless. Yugi stuggled, before Voldemort whispered something into his ear, and he got a blank look on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Yami roared.

"Nothing, TOO harmful" Voldemort said, grinning, he stopped when he noticed all three darks glowing, Harry, Hermione, and Ron just looked as they saw Bakura and Yami turn into the true Thief King and Pharaoh, clothing and all.

"I've been waiting 3,000 years to kill someone, and I have a good excuse for Ryou now, and it's not baka Pharaoh" Bakura seethed.

"I'll just kill him" Yami said.

Marik held his rod up, "let's draw some blood"

A huge shadow covered the room, but the dark evil aura was more immense, nothing compared to what they had done to Malfoy.

"There serious" Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron who nodded in agreement.

Unfortunatly, Voldemort still had Yugi, who suddenly started to glow, his eyes still blank he stood up on his own, and stood in front of Voldemort.

"NO YUGI!" yelled Ryou and Malik.

"Too bad I can't possess those two as well, though this boys hidden talent will work" Voldermort said.

"What?" Yami said.

"You really think that he got accepted because of you?" Voldermort laughed, "no....I just need to find out the motivation"

Now they couldn't attack, Yami and Bakura growled, Marik looked pissed. Yugi looked up, his eyes still blank, but it was Yugi's voice. "ATTACK DAMMIT" he shouted.

"NO" Yami yelled.

"I-love-you" Yugi managed to say, before being taken over. Yami seethed and nodded to Marik and Bakura. His puzzle glowed and all three attacked. Voldemort screamed, and Yugi dropped, but unfortunately, Voldemort yelled a curse, at Yami, who suddenly wreathed around in pain.

"YAMI" Yugi yelled, the spell was broken. He turned to Voldemort, ".die" he glowed, and suddenly, the ground opened up.

Voldemort fell through. And it was over. Malik and Ryou ran towards their darks, Yugi ran towards Yami, Ryou came beside him. Yami was still writhing, Ryou put his hand on him, he started to glow, and he stopped writhing.

"Yugi" Yami said, "I love you also my aibou"

"what?" Yugi said, before being pulled into a kiss.

* * *

"Well, bye I guess.." Hemione said, it had been a week, and word spread very quickly. Yugi and his friends had done his job, as he learned that he had dark powers, and Voldemort was now in the underworld. Ryou, as they learned, was a healer, and Malik had the power to calm people down.

"Great meeting you!" Ron said happily.

"Bye!" Harry said. The entire student body and teachers of Hogwarts saw them off.

"Well they were really weird...." said Ron.

"Yeah" Harry laughed.

On the train,

Yugi and his friends were laughing.

"That was really weird" Yugi said.

"Yeah" Ryou agreed.

Bakura came out, and they began to make out.

"Well that's new" Yami said coming.

"So is this," Yugi said, pulling Yami into a deep kiss.

"If you can't beat em', join em!" Marik said happily taking his shirt off, pulling Malik towards him.......................

END


	2. The NEW story

Alternate Story to Yugioh Wizards...

//= bakura mind talking

/=yami mind talking

Starting off where they all meet in Diagon Alley

"Hey guys!!!" Yugi shouted, as he spotted Malik and Ryou, Malik had a slight bump on his forehead.

"Hey Yugi" they replied in unison.

"So, I guess we're all going to this.....School" Yugi said. /I would think so aibou/ Yami said through their mind link. Malik and Ryou, hearing this, because they also held MIllenium Items chuckled.

"So...We need to buy ALL this stuff?" Malik said, looking at his list. It contained a numerous amount of titles and wizarding tools such as cauldrons and a wand.

"Yes, but...How in the hell do we get it?" Yugi asked. They started walking, finding the Gringotts bank soon. as they went in, they exchanged their Japanese yen for Galleons.

"That seemed simple enough" Malik stated, holding up his pouch, heavy with coins.

//TOO simple// Bakura said, //I'LL BE BACK// he said to the group, before taking over Ryou, who was protesting immensely, and took off running, a few shouts and crashes were heard.

"Poor Ryou" Yugi said, as they went to the wand shop. There, Malik got a 14 inch black oak wand, with traces of an Egyptian bird. Yugi got a 13 1/2 inch equipped with Phoenix feather, it was a lovely shade of brown, Mahogoney-ish.

"That guy was really fucked up" Malik stated as they walked out, "I think he was on LSD or something"

"Malik, that's mean" Yugi said. "But, it IS true, It felt so......eery"

"Yeah.."Malik said. There was a loud commotion and Bakura was seen running towards them. A group of people chasing after him.

"Hi guys, I got all this CRAP on this list, and yours too, is this where I get the wand?Ok, anyway, bye gotta run" he said, dropping off a bulging sack at their feet, running into the wand shop, running out after a minute, and ran down the street. "SEE YOU AT THE TRAIN" he shouted.

At Platform 9...........

"How in the HELL are we supposed to get to a fucking platform with a FRACTION" Malik yelled. Yugi and Ryou (who had finally gotten his body back) stood next to him. A boy with glasses and black hair came up next to him.

"Hello there" he said in a british accent, "I'm guessing your new,right?" everyone nodded, just then, Seto Kaiba walked up.

"Oh great......."he said, "I'm going to be stuck with YOU guys"

"anyway..." the boy continued, "just walk through the wall, it helps to run"

"RUN???"Ryou said "through a WALL?"

"Yup" the boy replied.

"Ok, I'm leaving this little group," Seto said, he strode toward the wall, and went through.

//Ok, let's do this// Bakura said. "What?" Ryou said, as Bakura took over Ryou's legs, "aaaahhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed, running through the wall. Malik and Yugi burst into laughter. Yugi went next, he ran, but then right before going through, he tripped on his shoelace, he crashed into someone as he felt himself go into the wall, and looked up to see Ryou looking at him concerned.

"You okay Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi nodded, and waited for Malik to come through, about a minute later, Malik cam through tears in his eyes, "that was FUCKING HILARIOUS" he said, "first Ryou, the you TRIP, geez, that kid who helped us was like wtf?"

"Yeah, whatever, let's get seats" Yugi grumbled walking toward the train. After walking about 2 minutes, they found Seto. "Hey" he said, sitting down.

"Am I going to be stuck with you losers this entire trip?" He asked.

"Yup!" replied Malik happily.

"Lucky me..." he grumbled,

Just then the train whistle blew, and they were off. About 30 seconds later, a girl with bushy brown hair came up. "Excuse me" she said, "are those seats taken?" when Ryou shook his head, she gestured to someone, and a boy with red hair, and the boy who had helped them earlier came in. "Thank you" she said. "I'm Hermione Granger, and..You are?"

"I'm Ryou Bakura" Ryou said.

"I'm Yugi Motou" said Yugi.

"I'm Malik Ishtar" said Malik.

"Um, who's he?" Hermione asked, looking at Seto.

"He is Asshole McBastard, more formally known as Seto Kaiba, man with the worlds biggest ego" Malik said. Seto glared at him, and went back to typing on his computer.

"A COMPUTER???" Hermione suddenly screeched, "I thought those weren't allowed, what do you have there?" she said, moving towards Seto, where they soon got into a heated conversation about computers. The red haired boy finally spoke up.

"I'm Ron Weasley" he said, grinning.

"And I'm Harry Potter" the boy with black hair said. He was happy that no one gasped at his name, the publicity was truthfully VERY annoying.

"Nice to meet you" Yugi said. "So, what is Hogwarts?" he asked, Harry gasped, and soon started explaining.

"....and that's Hogwarts, my second home, I wish my first..." Harry finished.

"Why do you wish it was your first?" Yugi asked.

"My parents were killed by a dark wizard, Voldemort, and I survived" Harry said, "I got a scar though.." he said, pulling up his bangs.

"Wow, I'm so sorry" Yugi said, thinking of his own parents. He, Malik, and Ryou were practically orphans, so they all understood. A whistle blew, and Harry explained it was time to get into their robes. Hermione left, and they started to change.

"What's that mate?" Ron asked when Malik took his shirt off.

"Um, a scar...." he said, "I had a bad childhood"

Ron asked nothing more. After they finished changing, Harry noticed Yugis robes were a little big, he was about to ask when the train stopped. They hurriedly got out, and made their way to the castle.

* * *

Sorting.

"So, we get sorted?" Yugi confirmed with Malik and Ryou, where they stood with a bunch of first years.

"yup" Malik said. Malikkkkkkkkkk Marik said from inside his head. I'm borrrrreed "NOT NOW" Malik mentally snapped.

"Attention Students" an old man announced from a long table at the front. "We have 4 new students, they will be sorted into houses as well, no questions, and pick up studies with your year, which I believe is their 7th, LET THE SORTING BEGIN"

After the first years were sorted, Professor McGonigall anonunced, "Bakura, Ryou".

Ryou walked up. before Bakura took over his mind as he sat, but then Ryou change back, and then Bakura, and Ryou again. The hat was COMPLETELY taken aback by this. "GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN, GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN" it yelled, falling off of Ryou, onto the ground twitching. Yugi and Malik covered their mouths to stop from laughing while Seto chuckled to himself. After the hat seemed to recover, it talked into Ryou's head. "You are certainly brave, but another side of you wants to kill everything, big Slytherin material, but even that side shows a caring for something or someone, it might as well be.....GRYFFINDOR" it shouted at last. Ryou got off and walked over, no one clapped, except for Yugi and Malik, and some Gryffindors.

"Kaiba, Seto" McGonigall yelled.

He strode up, and sat on the stool, arms and legs crossed as usual. "My my...." the hat said, "you are certainly a PRICK" Seto scowled at this remark, "but also very kind willed, you care deeply for those you love, and would do anything to protect them, your brains would do well in Ravenclaw, so it's better be...RAVENCLAW" it shouted, and Seto received many claps from the Ravenclaw table, where he took his seat.

"Ishtar, Malik" was next. Malik came up and the hat didn't even touch him when it screamed bloody murder, "AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" it yelled, it had apparently sensed Marik, Malik scowled to himself, when the hat finally calmed down, it was put upon his head. "hmmmm, " it said, " you also have a dark, but you are brave, and noble, and tend to joke around, Slytherin would suit you well, but it will be.....GRYFFINDOR" it yelled.

Malik pranced or skipped, toward Ryou and sat down as Fred and George clapped him on the back. Yugi had been chuckling to himself thinking about Malik's encounter when his name was called. He walked up and sat on the stool, murmers ran through the crowd. The poor hat was very confused when Yugi came up. "GRYFFINDOR! WAIT- no, SLYTHERIN, wait, that can't be, um, GRYFFINDO- no no, SLYTH- no, it HAS to be GRYFF- no, much more fitting in SLY-" the hat said all this ALOUD and Yugi blushed immensely.

"Just choose Gryffindor" Yugi thought, //yes, please do// Yami agreed.

"FINE, GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled, Yugi got up and literally ran to the table to get to Malik and Ryou, who were both laughing their asses off.

"Well that was just plain weird" Dumbledore said, "anyway, a new year brings many new faces, have a nice time tonight, try the steak, it's very good, but a very rare, almost completely raw, anyway, ENJOY"

Ryou's eyes widened and both Yugi and Malik realized Bakura had seen the food, his eyes narrowing, Bakura took control of everything except Ryou's appearance and began cramming steaks and other amounts of food into his mouth.

"poor Ryou" Yugi said to Malik, who had started to put food on his plate.

"yeah," he agreed. They looked over to Kaiba's table where girls were swooning over him. He looked completely and utterly pissed, same as always.

"So" Ron said, his mouth full of food. "What was up with the hat?" he asked.

Both Malik and Yugi chose to avoid the subject of their, YAMI'S until needed. "I don't know" Yugi said, laughing nervously. Harry noticed this, but said nothing. After dinner, Ryou, Yugi, and Malik walked to the Gryffindor common room. They found they had their own room and quickly went to bed.

"Well, they must be, tired...." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Ron agreed, he pulled out his chess set, and he and Harry started a game.

* * *

In the room....

Yugi flopped onto his bed while they heard Ryou puking in the bathroom.

"Bakura you SUCK" he said in between hurlings.

Malik was unpacking when Marik came out, he tackled Malik and they had a little love game on the bed. Yugi turned. When would he tell Yami he loved him? What if Yami rejected him? There was ANZU, ugh, she was so annoying. His crush on her had dissolved long ago. Ryou came out looking paler than usual, then sat on his bed.

Yugi changed into his PJ's and got into bed, he was pretty tired, and didn't know why. He fell asleep, and quickly after Ryou did the same, and then Malik, after forcing Marik to go back into his soul room.

Yami was in his soul room, one thing on his mind, Yugi.........

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, The Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors had DADA, when they went in, there was an overpopular demand of the Boggart, proffesor Lupin agreed. The students lined up eagerly. By the time Seto went up, he was 4th to last. The Boggart transformed into Mokuba, he seemed beaten, and was crying. Seto showed no emotion and said "Ridikulus" with a flick of his wand.

Next was Malik, it was Marik, he was still evil, and he held the rod up, grinning evily, "Hey Malik, I'm back" he said. Malik looked a little shaken, until he heard Marik shouting at him, //THAT'S NOT ME// he was yelling //YOU KNOW I'M GOOD NOW, OR ELSE NO SEX,// "right" Malik said, "Ridikulus" he said.

"Why is he afraid of himself?" Ron asked Hermione, who shrugged.

Ryou was next, Marik quickly turned into Bakura, he was laughing, just laughing, very evily, and made a gesture to his left arm, Ryou inwardly flinched, thinking about the scar he had. /RYOU THAT'S NOT ME/ Bakura was yelling, /IM WAAAAAAY BETTER LOOKING/ unfortunatley Ryou was too scared to say anything, so Bakura took over briefly, without anyone noticing, and yelled "Ridikulus" Ryou recovered, and went to stand next to Malik.

Yugi was last, he walked up, nervous about what the Boggart would turn into, It was Yami, the Seal Of Oricalchos glowing vividly on his head. He didn't really say anything, but a pure look of hatred was on his face, Yugi stood frozen, the room was silent, and Ryou and Malik exchanged nervous glances. Finally Lupin stepped up and said Ridikulus, by that time class was over.

"What a wimp" Malfoy said, "afraid of HIMSELF" he walked behind Yugi.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik walked along the hall, suddenly, Yugi felt his legs twisting, and fell, Ryou soon fell after.

"What?" Malik said, looking around, spotting Malfoy, "why you-" he was cut short by a teacher who rushed them off to class, Yugi managed to get up after a moment or too, and helped Ryou.

//WHY THAT ARROGANT BASTARD// Yami and Bakura yelled.

Yugi sighed as they went to Potions. Where they faced Snape. After an hour of being tortured by Snape, they made their way to lunch, then to a study, in the library. After they went to Magical Plant Class, and finally dinner. After a grueling first day, they all went to their rooms early, mainly to interact with their yamis.

* * *

It had been a week, and Yugi and Ryou, and sometimes Malik were being bullied by Malfoy. It was Saturday, and everyone got ready to go to Hogsmeade. Walking in their group, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were in a far off corner of town, enjoying the snow. Just then Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Hemione asked. Ryou opened his mouth when a flash of purple was suddenly seen, and hit him, this brought him to the ground in mud.

"Ryou!" Yugi said, before getting hit with a curse himself,( I don't know what spells there are, but pretend there bad, but not TOO bad, if that makes any sense) and fell in the mud next to Ryou. Malfoy walked up, with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind, and before Malik could do anything, he was also hit. They were all pushed into a snow bank, and were covered in mud.

Harry and Ron made a motion to pull out their wands, but were stopped by Hermione, who told them to look at what was happening. Malfoy was walking over to Ryou,

"Little white gay pansy" he said, sneering, kicking his shoe. He moved on to Yugi, laughing cruelly at the him,

"Starhead" he said, then onto Malik, he stood smirking. He then turned his back and started to leave. "That was fun" he said to Crabbe, "having new wimps, Potter was getting boring"

Just then Ryou stood up, it was Bakura now, full form, Hermione quickly noticed the change, Harry and Ron, not so much, the Yugi stood up, now Yami, and then Malik, now Marik. Dark shadows started to rise around them as Malfoy turned back to Ryou.

"Your already up-" he started, before Bakura held him up by the collar.

"Time for a trip to the Shadow Realm, you little asshole" he said, smiling. Kaiba had walked up just in time to see this, but chose to do nothing.

"God, this would make a great youtube video" he thought.

"M-my d-daddy has money" Malfoy squeaked.

"So?" Marik said, "Kaiba here has money too, TONS, and do we give a FUCK?"

"Hey" Seto said. He glared.

Yami was holding both Crabbe and Goyle by the collars. "never mess with Yugi again" he was saying, hate in his voice, looking at both of them.

"Wait, aren't you Yugi?" Crabbe asked.

"I have a sudden urge to kill you" Yami said menacingly, "and I'm the NICEST of this bunch".

Crabbe stopped talking, and a huge bubble of dark energy enveloped the group. Yami dropped Crabbe and Goyle as his puzzle glowed. Bakura and Marik were still busy threatening Malfoy, who was about to piss his pants.

"..And then I slit his throat, slow, and his pleas were music to my ears" Bakura was saying, Yami put a hand on his shoulder, and Bakura dropped Malfoy. "Have fun being mentally scarred for life" he said. All three Sennen Items glowed. Hermione blinked, the dark magic was gone Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were in a snow bank, all sucking their thumbs. She, Harry, and Ron started to walk toward Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

Yami turned to face the trio, "aw shit" he said, before switching into Yugi, who just looked confused. He looked at the trio.

"Let me explain..." he said.

* * *

"I got this Millenium Puzzle when I was 8, I then solved it, and Yami here became another part of me" Yugi said to the trio, all 7 (including Seto) were in a cafe, "he is the nameless pharaoh of Egypt, but we have yet to find out his memory or his name."

"I got the Ring from my father" Ryou said, " it holds Bakura, the thief king, who wants vengeance against the pharaoh, and has gotten me hospitalized. He and Malik teamed up to kill the pharaoh but both lost, and ended up losing my physical body to the shadow realm for a bit, Bakura is currently not evil or plotting anything."

"I guarded the tomb for the pharaoh, and got this rod the day I killed my father. Marik was created from all my hate against my father, and the pharaoh, and you could say I have nearly been killed, and have almost killed most of the people at this table." Malik said. "But Marik has agreed to stay good now."

"Geez!" Ron said, "poor Yugi, or Yami, or whatever is hated for no reason whatsoever."

"Thank you" Yami said suddenly, causing Ron to jump.

"Umm your welcome" he replied.

"Heeeeey" Marik said, embracing Malik in a hug. "Let's have some fun" he said.

"Um, we can hear you" Ron said, his face becoming red. "Hermione just kind of put a spell on you guys, we can basically see and hear you now.."

"Aw shit man, " Bakura said coming out, "and by the way, I am still incredibly EVIL" he said, smirking.

"So, are you guys gay?" Ron blurted out, looking at Marik and Malik.

"Yup" Marik said happily.

"Um, yes" Malik said blushing.

* * *

To be continued, PLEASE REVIEW!

kousagi101: I finally posted!

Marik: about time *ducks, avoiding thrown object*


	3. THE new story 2

"Yami that wasn't very nice" Yugi commented while he was in bed that night.

"They were hurting you Aibou" Yami replied. Yugi blushed and turned so Yami couldn't see him. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik had been abandoned by Ron, Harry, and Hermione in Hogsmeade when they claimed they had an errand. Yugi thought about what Ron had asked.

"Are you guys gay?"

He was sure glad he didn't need to answer that, Ryou was too probably. Yugi knew that Ryou secretly loved Bakura, even though Bakura tormented the living daylights out of him. He was drifting off to sleep when.

"Marik!" Malik yelled, or said aloud.

Yugi looked over to see Marik in spirit form on top of Malik, they had apparently been kissing passionatly, and Marik was unbuttoning his shirt. Ryou had also woken up, he looked at them, seeming slightly shocked.

"Get a room" Bakura said, appearing over Ryou, "your sex life has no interest to me".

"We are in a room" Marik retorted, "and my sex life is WAAAY more interesting than yours will ever be".

Bakura sighed, "it's so boring" he said, "I have nothing to do"

Marik was now kissing Malik again, "go steal something" he said.

"I can't everything here is all magicked up" Bakura grumbled. He stayed quiet for a moment, then his face lit up. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" he exlcaimed happily. Ryou and Yugi groaned, but reluctantly got up, Marik and Malik hopped up eagerly, and Bakura started.

"Okay, Marik, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare!" Marik squealed.

"Okay... I dare you to say something sexy to the pharaoh" Bakura said grinning.

"Oh jesus" Yami mumbled.

"Oh pharaoh" Marik started, moving towards Yami, "you have such sweet, sexy legs," Marik moved his hand towards Yami's crouch, "and your nippl-"

"Okay that's good" Bakura said laughing. Marik immediately fell back.

"You suck" he said, "that was horrible"

"It wasn't fun for me either" Yami said.

"Yeah, well that's what you get" Bakura retorted. "Okay, Mariks turn"

"YES!!!, Yugi truth or dare?" Marik said.

"Why me???" Yugi asked.

"Well you obviously won't say dare so why don't-" Bakura started, before Yugi shouted.

"FINE, DARE"

Bakura smiled and motioned for Malik and Marik to come close, they huddled together, and Yugi could see Malik blush a little.

"Okay Yugi" Marik said, "you have to.." he started to whisper something in Yugi's ear, which turned bright red. Then Yugi slowly got up and went out of the room.

"So, Ryou your next" Bakura said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Ryou mumbled.

"Wimp" Bakura said, " I have such a GREAT host, fine, are you in love with anyone?"

"yes" Ryou said in a small voice, Bakura's eyes got wide.

"Who???? Is it that Granger girl?" he asked.

"it's-"

"Oh Yami" a voice said, and all head turned to see Yugi in the doorway, wearing a half unbuttoned shirt and boxers, Marik and Bakura were grinning head to toe like demons. Yugi walked towards Yami. "I never get to tell you what a GREAT job you do at card games, I'd love to play one with you sometime, why not now?" he knelt down in front of Yami and took out a deck of regular cards, " I'll go first, lets put this ace right here" he said, slipping it down into Yami's pants. "and- AW SHIT, GUYS I CAN'T DO THIS" Yugi said. Blushing.

Everyone broke out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi woke up the next morning to the sound of a bird chirping. His head ached and he tried to recall what had happened last night. He remembered Truth or Dare. On that thought he turned bright red, what had exactly happened? He remembered feeling a spontaneous splurge of courage in him, "Oh god" he thought, what does Yami think? He turned, just to find he was face to face with Yami, who was still sleeping, Yugi tried to quietly turn back around, but just then, Yami's eyes opened.

"Oh, good morning Aibou" he said, pulling Yugi towards him from the waist. "Remind me to thank Marik and Bakura for setting us up"

"W-wha?" Yugi stuttered, had they spiked something? Yugi did remember being offered a juice box from Bakura, but he had declined.

"What? You don't remember? The dare, and then you fainted, and Bakura gave you a pill, and when you woke up, you- OH GOD, YOU DON'T REMEMBER, WHICH MEANS........OH GOD OH GOD" Yami started shouting, jumping up. "THIEF, GRAVE KEEPER, GET IN HERE, NOW!"

Bakura and Marik entered, bed head clearly visible as their hair stuck out in odd places.

"What's the matter?" Bakura asked, still asleep.

"What pill did you give Yugi last night?" Yami asked in a strangled sounding calm voice.

Bakura smirked, "my own kind, " he said, exchanging a menacing glance with Marik, who seemed confused, before getting the message. Yami scowled. "Aren't you glad?"

"Wait, what happened?" Yugi asked, confused as ever, shaking his head, too many people, such a bad headache.

"Well shrimp, you see-" Marik started.

"Bakura, Marik, get out" Yami said. Once they had left, Yami went over to Yugi, "Aibou, last night, Bakura gave you a drug, making you out of place, and in that time, you had said you loved me, and I had....well, agreed to loving you back. Now that I understand it is a drug you probably don't fee-" he stopped, being toppled over with a bone crushing hug.

"I've been meaning to do this for a long time, " Yugi said into Yami's torso, "we MUST thank Bakura and Marik"

"Agreed" Yami said, returning the hug.

"YOUR WELCOME" Bakura and Marik yelled from the other room.

Yugi laughed while Yami felt a deep burden lift from his chest.


End file.
